Gossip Girl Saga: Book 1
by loveequalslove
Summary: Inspired by Gossip Girl Chronicles: Book 1 by aveeragemusings. David, a newcomer to the rumourous scandaler, becomes the subject of Gossip Girl's post. With the struggle between friends, family, school, and love; he must decide if he should stay in Manhattan or leave. As he embarks his sophomore year, David struggles to survive New York and the anonymous blogger. This is his story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Hey Upper East Side, Gossip Girl here. I'm back and better than ever. Although I did enjoy relaxing with sunbaths and iced coffee, you all knew essentially I had to return. Summer's almost over which means a new school year will begin and I know you're all dying to find out what's happened with our precious 5 Elites.**

 **Rhea has been a lonely drinker recently with none to accompany her, guess that Piña Colada couldn't solve everything. Nate and Blair, our once lovable couple seem to be unlovable in the end. That's just one girl's opinion. Nate's dealing with his own issues, his father being one. Blair's Waldorf's family seems dysfunctional to say the least, it seems marriage is difficult work. Chuck Bass seems to be getting into more trouble than usual. And Serena has been missing since forever.**

 **There's someone else who is back. A friend. It seems Mystery Boy doesn't have a name. At least for now. I'm not one to deal with someone who does not interest me, he's an exception. Curiosity, I suppose.**

 **And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me.**

 **XOXO, Gossip Girl.**


	2. Chapter 1: David

**Chapter 1**

The facility is a sad critique on life. The white walls and dim lights make the building seem like the most unhappiness place of the world. He steps inside the building. The hallway to the front desk is narrow and it takes a while before the mystery boy rings the bell on the desk. "Hello?" he asks. A woman shuffling papers and checking her watch looks at the mystery. "My name's Olivia, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see someone." Olivia pushes her glasses to her face. "Before I can help you, I'll need you to sign in." Olivia hands him a white check-in paper attached to a clipboard. He signs n with a fake name and claims to be the girl's cousin.

Savannah, a blonde hair with a charismatic smile, looks at him. They walk down the hall, past the other patients in the place. "Let me guess, you gave her a name that sounds compatible with mine?" she asks. "I don't like giving my name." The clock ticks ever so annoyingly. "Let's talk about something that actually matters." Savannah nods her head. "Alright."

David lowers his hand to hers, making sure Savannah is okay. "How have you been?" he asks. "It could always be worst. Utah is not a preferable place for me." she replies. "I contacted your mother. She seemed concerned for you, I was on my way..." David starts. He looks at the white lifeless walls. "You mean you're staying."

"I can't go back. I begged your mother permission to see you; I don't think shell ever forgive me if I were to tell her the death of..." he stops himself. "You don't need to worry. My mother has been depressed as well, but she confides in you. We're all trying to move on.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's over David." He has dark black hair, honey colored brown eyes, and olive colored skin.

They hall ends and they look out window that shows the city of Manhattan.

"I can still remember our first date. Soon after that, we talked. Then you became isolated from everyone. Why are you here David?" Savannah asks.

"St. Rodriguez got lonely." David responds honestly.

"I can still remember our first kiss," she says.

"Last." he responds.

They both laugh, a sign their lives were moving on from the past.

"Well, I hope you won't become lonely here. Take care Dave, I'll see tomorrow if I can for coffee. Right now, I have to get to my 10 minute walk with Olivia."

"I'll see you soon."

 **. . .**

David had seen Eric briefly after that. He goes to the drinking fountain and quenches his thirst. The water is cool and refreshing. It tasted like a fine beverage but really the fact that it was 100 degrees Fahrenheit is what made the water taste so great.

A blonde haired girl with an expensive scar frantically is looking for something. Someone. David doesn't look at the oncoming person. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologizes. He turns around, "Serena?" She looks him up and down. "David I haven't seen you since Rhea's Sweet 16,"

"It's a long story," he simply says.

"I was just here for...Eric," she begins. David trying to hid the guilt in his eyes; adverts to tell her he just came for a friend. "Don't tell anyone I was here, please."

"You're visit will remain a secret." Moments later he dials for a taxi on his flip phone. It's only a while until he arrives at the hotel. He waits in a sofa by the reception desk. "Oh, God I'm just gonna rest," he mumbles to himself before his phone starts ringing. It's Rhea Kapoor.

"Hey," he says.

"Dude, I was trying to call you earlier." she answers.

"My phone was on silent. Sorry, I'm just tired. _Cansado._ "

"Well, Serena is going to have to know before you-know-who finds out. I'm worried..."

He gets up from the coach and waves at the receptionist to let him pass. He gives her his name and he rushes to the elevator. "That anonymous blogger is a hoax. I know you're upset. I understand that sneaking cigarettes to Eric at that place was not he best idea to gain his sister's blessing." He pushes the elevator door button and the doors close. The elevator makes it ways up the floors.

"Hey, Rhe I'll call you back soon. I'm on my way to see my sister. I'm hoping for a welcoming greeting." Dave just hadn't had a break today. He could so enjoy a Caramel Frappe Mocachino from his mom's café right now to beat off the sun.

He knock on the door. "Michelle, are you there?" There is no response. Nothing. Silence. He turns back to se his sister walking down along the hall, upset. She looked similar to her brother, but lighter in everything.

"David; what is this?" she asks handing him her brand new phone. The Latest. A new post from Gossip Girl. "It's stupid," he says declining to look at his sister in the eyes.

 **Spotted: Mystery Boy is no longer a mystery. The secret. David was giving Serena's little brother cigarettes behind her back. Lesson learned. Don't play with fire; you might get burned. Worst of all, Rhea knew and didn't say anything. Welcome to New York David, you're in for a journey of a lifetime.**


	3. Chapter 2: Michelle

**Chapter 2**

David on his way to the Hotel his sister was staying at accidentally bumped into a tall dark haired built teen boy and a girl with immensely golden hair. Seeing that they didn't have enough to pay for their meals at his mom's cafe. He had decided to pay for them instead. Now, he regretted it a little knowing that it made him late. So, not only had he been caught in his own act by the anonymous blogger but he had also showed up later than he promised. New York was proving to be quite a handful; more than he anticipated. There was one good thing however, and it was that he had been able to catch up a little with Sarah an old friend of his who let me know that Dan and Jenny Humphrey were regular customers.

Now standing face to face, Michelle looks at him like he might have released a poisonous gas in all of Manhattan. "I can explain," he says. She collects herself. The dumb blog, he knew about it but didn't pay attention to it too much. It seemed bogus and stupid. "David, every-time I try to fix our broken relationship; this happens. I can't take it anymore."

"Michelle, I..I know how it looks. I can explain." She parts her hair. She closes the door with a gentle slam. "Who is Gossip Girl?"sits on the bed and motions her over until she is seated right beside him. "She's this anonymous blogger who post about Rhea and her friends all the time. I don't why she decided to lash out on me but she did." His sister steadies herself, she's calmed. "I'm just worried is all. As your sister I feel this need to protect you. I did miss you." They hug.

She looks at her ring finger, imagining. "Why the hotel? You have one of the most expensive dorms at Columbia University." Michelle looks uneased. She was always pretty, her brown eyes illuminated when she spoke. She looks into her brother eyes and says, "I can't."

He's baffled. "Why?" he asks. She's hesitant and replies, "Zay." Her fiance. He did not know they had broken up until Michelle had Face-timed a few months ago; this was news to him. "Things didn't work out between him and I. He deceived me, lied to me, and I can't." "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He had sex with our cousin, Cynthia. After all that time; she back stabbed me like this." David and his sister never had a normal life. Living in Upper East Side had it's downfalls. Their parents could never attend them. It always another conference, meeting, or call.

She lays back on the bed and he just watches over her. "Can you believe it? Your fiance fucking with your cousin." She's mad at herself. David lightly touches her shoulder. The room is vast. It's complexity is attractive to guest. The Suite was a lot to take in. The marbled fridge, the King sized beds, and the handcrafted painted window with such fine delicacy and beauty were just some of the features to be found in the room.

David's sister was wearing an aquamarine fedora, a white as snow cashmere sweater, extravagant jeans imported from France, and two perfect stylized Russian boots. David looks at her. "Despite what you may believe. I'm doing better."

"Why were you giving cigarettes to Serena's little brother?" she says before getting up and filling a cup up with ice and pouring Fiji water inside. She opens the fridge and finds her Subway sandwich and throws it in the Microwave to cook for a 2 minutes. "He asked me to. That place has been bad. I've visited him a few times. I didn't want to tell anyone I was staying in New York; I didn't think I'd be here for long."

"I'm glad you're back. It's just been crazy, you know. Anyway, David do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. "No," is his immediate reply. Michelle realizes her brother hasn't eaten anything. She order a veggie pizza and he guzzles down a Sprite after waiting for it to finally arrive. It takes 10 minutes for the pizza to arrive. "Are you alright?" he asks while eating his pizza. She seemed perplexed.

"Our family is dysfunctional. I'm getting a Degree in the Culinary Arts and for what? To please mom." She says clinking her glass to his. It's not alcohol, but it was alright. "Don't say that. I'm sure she's very pleased that you're one of the smartest students at the university. Straight As aren't that easy Michelle; I would know." He asks her if she's seen anyone since Zay and she ask him if he's seen anyone since Savannah. Their response is a resounding hymn of No.

Their conversation last A good time but he finally decides to leave. He wouldn't return to the Motel 6 tonight. He would return home. His ride arrives. "I'm sorry I took longer than expected, traffic was crazy. How's your sister?" Rhea asks him. He's distracted by the moving cars and just mutters, "Good." Even though she wan't all that well and neither was he.

"Anyway, I guess my parents decided it'd be best if I continue school here. Hell is basically equivalent to school but I'll survive." Rhea smiles, "Thank God you are staying. I can use all the support I need right now."

"How's Serena?" he ask. "Mistrustful but she's alright. I promise." She makes her way through all the motion. When David arrives home, he looks at her. "The school's actually nice. You'll like it." "The Constance Billard School For Boys, sounds fancy." he says. They say their goodbyes and he's back to where he started.

He looks at the house; wondering what will happen now that he's returned.


	4. Chapter 3: Rememberance

**Chapter 3**

 **David's P.O.V.**

 ** _Flashback 1 Year Ago_**

"So, you tell me your mom only cares about her image," I say. Eric gives me a smug smile, so elaborate and concise that the dimples in his cheeks are clearly seen; they look similar to a moon's crescent. "David, you have not met my mom," Eric says and drinks the apple cider from his glass. I look at him; acknowledging that he's hiding something. "Eric, I think we have similar moms. I don't think she only cares about her image but it's so important to her. Take for instance, she's garnished a reputation as a morally corrupt and evil business woman. Her sales go down, her company goes down, and she goes down. An impression is everything," I say with an inconceivable smile. He looks down at the imported rug his mother bought a month ago. "Things aren't always as they seem," he says. I think about what he means for a moment and then I speak my mind.

"I usually try to understand someone solely based on what they say. I try to come up with who they are, what they like, and what they dream of as a person. However, I can't exactly describe you. You're interesting, drawing, and you speak eloquently. I can't sum you up into words." I say smiling at him. It's a genuine smile. It's real because when I rehearse one I think about the company, the people, or the company I'm trying to impress." Eric laughs a little and drinks the whole glass. "Are you trying to impress me with your smart talk?" he asks. I laugh. "Yes," I admit. I spot Rhea with the corner of my eye. She's taking a picture with her friends. I had met them but subtly. I feel distant. The feeling of not belong; I'll head to Mexico again soon. Only carrying the memories of New York in my head.

My mom chats with Rhea's mom. For a moment my eyes meet my mother's. I know what that look means. It signifies that we have to leave soon. "I think my departure is soon," I tell Eric. His face is now upset. "I hope to see you again," he says after a brief period of silence. "I as well." is my response. "Maybe I could message you on Facebook or text you when I get the chance," he says. "I'd like that," I whisper.

I walk over to Rhea. The party was indeed extravagant, but I'm especially glad I got to see her. "I wish we had hung out more," I say. "Well, you go to meet my friends. I wish your mom would let you stay longer." She looks at me like I'm a lost puppy.

"I should get used to it; it happens all the time. You're finally 16." She smiles. "Yes, finally." I look at Eric, all by himself. "Well, it seems you and Eric had a good time." We were. There are beautiful lights hanging around the mansion, beautiful music playing, and luminous candles. "Promise me you'll call me," she says. "I promise," I say softly.

The limousine arrives. The night is ever so silent. As we pass each building, house, and car...it becomes clearer that my life was never really mine to begin with. I feel like a number in this fabricated system of money. I ultimately can be revoked or granted money from my parents; so I have to play the poster child for the Hernandez family.


	5. Chapter 4: Into The Past

**Chapter 4**

David was beginning school a little later than usual. He looks at the mirror, trying to see himself anew. He combs his hair, fixes the collar on his uniform shirt, and grabs his school bag. Mrs. Rivera, the French maid, looks at him as he proceeds down the stairs. "Do I look good?" asks David. "You look great David. Hurry up and eat now; I made you some oatmeal." she tells him. Mrs. Rivera leaves the room. He tries to hurry up eating and accidentally spills the bowl onto himself. He cleans himself up with a towel which takes time. The clock strikes again; being late was not preferable today. He calls Sara. "Hey, I may need a ride, please." Moments later she arrives.

Her car honks and David rushes out the Indian styled front doors of his house. Sara greets me in her new Ford and he whispers a thank you. David relaxes. "I see your mom still likes roses," Sara says gesturing to the garden on the patio. He nods and then puts on his seat belt. She drives off. Sara looked like Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_. "David you look..."

"Bad?"

"I was going to say that you look like you've been through a lot." she says. "Well, this morning wasn't exactly a great start," he replies. "It will be a good day, just you see. Also, we can always hang out at lunch if you want." They take the freeway to get to their destination faster.

"How is Savannah?", Sara asks. "She's better," he says softly. "That's good." It wasn't really a lie; he didn't exactly know how well she was. Savannah was complicated/. He was barely trying to get his life together at 15; he really wouldn't be able to do much for her except be there for her. If he was in rehab, Savannah would do the same. Sara was oblivious to this, it was best not to integrate her into his problems. She already was dealing with a loved one, Zoey.

"We're here!" Sara exclaims parking the car. David takes a deep breath and looks at the _daunting_ school.

She departs to Chemistry and he looks at his own schedule. He has Biology; it takes a while for him to muster enough of a voice to ask where the classroom was. He was relatively shy and for good reasons. He hadn't even been to New York since the second half of 9th grade. "There are so many unrecognizable faces," he thinks to himself as he passes the Sophomore hallways. Sara texts me, "Sorry, can't hang out at lunch. I promise next time; something came up."

David spots Rhea hanging out with her friends. He doesn't intrude until she's over. "I thought I would be late, but apparently I'm early," he mumbles to himself. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but let's be honest. No one likes to be early for school, no matter how early. He need to stop being shy. David had convinced himself to make friends at lunch. "Let's meet up at the Met steps," he tells Rhea. "For sure," she responds. "Seems you've been very conversational lately?" David suggest. "A lot has been going on," Rhea says in a perplexed sort of manner.

 **Rhea's P.O.V.**

 _ **8 Years Ago**_

I was standing in the doorway when I heard my dad's voice talking to an older man. The older man was talking. "It bring me great joy that our companies will be working together to create The Plaza. I thought you would be more stern and hostile; your voice on the phone it was just so _strong._ " My dad responded, "I was thinking the same about you Mr. Hernandez." They both laughed. I saw my father then as I rushed to see him. "She couldn't wait to see you," Mr. Hernandez said. "She just wanted you to see her new dress; cause after all she is very pretty." my dad had said. A boy in a small gray tuxedo looked at me for a mere second. "Don't be shy," my dad says. "Hi," I mumbled. "Hi," he mumbled back. My dad had a strange look on his face. "I seem to have misplaced my documents," my dad said. "They are probably back in the other room," the boy's father said. They both left.

I and the boy were looking at each other until the boy said, "I'm David." "He is brave, introducing himself to a total stranger,"I thought. 'So, I suppose your father brought you to?" He smiled. "My mom insisted," I smirked, my mother had done the same. We were both looking at the interior of the building. The computers, the white walls, the tables, the lamps, and the many rooms. Our fathers had been constructing a new project for Manhattan's skyscraper venue.

"I feel it can get boring," he said. "Their jobs are interesting," she admits. We played a game of Tic-Tac-Toe. I won. 4 to 3. I showed him how to make a fortune teller. I folded the paper. "I don't want to marry a lion," he said laughing. We giggled. "It's time to go," Mr. Hernandez said. They decided to meet again which means I would see David again.

"He's a cool kid," I thought as he left in the limo.


End file.
